stampylonghead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Depression
Depression is the third episode in Life in A Lovely World. Previous Episode: Final Day Next Episode: Plan In Motion Plot It had been only one day since Stampy had banished his closest friends, but he has already sunk into depression. He misses his dead pets, he misses Lee's cakes, Squid's humor, and Sqaishey's smiles, but this was all just a plan, the real threat is still yet to come. Story Stampy wakes up and turns around expecting to see Lee bear come out of the painting until remembering that Lee was exiled. Walking onto the balcony and only seeing Esther was also different, there wasn't a duck to jump off the roof, which was something he wasn't used to. He heard his stomach rumble, and wanted a freshly baked cake. However, Lee Bear was gone, and there were only pre-made cakes left, no fresh ones. Walking around his Lovely World was different as well, there was no Squid behind him to make jokes, and it felt quiet walking around without hearing barks or meows. There was no one around his Lovely World, they must've all retreated to their houses, even Stacy wasn't gathering materials, she was probably spending the day with Amy and Rosie. As Stampy walked back home, he sat down on his bed and started sobbing, his Lovely World was cold and lonely without his friends and some of his pets, it didn't feel like a lovely world at all. Sqaishey tucked herself into her bed in Feather Adventures. She had her own dogs here, her own place to play and have fun, but she still missed Stampy's Lovely World. In the morning, she would send a letter through worlds to Stampy, was it possible to still be friends if you were exiled? Sqaishey didn't know, but she felt that it didn't hurt to try. Lee Bear roamed the terminal between worlds, he had to find an unlit portal, then apply to own the portal, and the world behind it, it would take time, but this was all Lee Bear could do. Unlit portals meant that the world behind it was unowned, blue portals were worlds that he had the right to enter, purple portals were worlds that he couldn't enter, looking behind, he saw that Stampy's Lovely World's portal was purple, a place he couldn't enter. It didn't feel good being homeless, but hopefully it wouldn't be like that for long. Squid jumped through the Crazy Craft portal, it was crazier than Stampy's Lovely World, and not nearly as civilized, but he still had things to do there, maybe being exiled wasn't such a bad thing, he could get his chores that needed to be done in Crazy Craft instead focusing most of his time as Stampy's friend in his Lovely World. Sqaishey gently pressed the quill against the paper and blew it a few times to dry the ink, she then reread the letter. Dear Stampy, '' ''I bet you weren't expecting a letter from me, I just want to send you this letter to let you know that I'm fine and safe in Feather Adventures. I know you exiled me and all, but maybe we can still communicate and be friends. I forgive you for exiling me, I understand why you had to do it, but I didn't kill Duncan or Mittens, you might never forgive me or Squid and Lee, but know that I'm on your side. '' ''I hope that you write back! Love, Sqaishey Quack Sqaishey nodded and quickly wrote a letter for Amy and Rosie, she then went over to the portal in her world an placed the letters in the chest. She hit a button, and a bat quickly popped into the portal, Sqaishey barely managed to see that its name was Fred before it disappeared. Sqaishey laughed as she realized that she had a mail bat named Fred. Stampy woke up the next morning with a heavy heart as he once again woke up to a lonely Lovely World. He walked by the Post Office to see that he had mail. He went over to his mailbox, and took out the envelope, he read the letter, and seeing that it was from Sqaishey made him have chills all over his spine. He read the letter and started to cry, he believed Sqaishey, but he had no real proof that she was innocent and he couldn't undo his banishment. He took the letter home, and started writing a letter to Sqaishey. Dear Sqaishey, '' ''I believe you, I truly do, but there's no proof that you are innocent, so I can't invite you back, but it's nice to know that you have my back. Thank you for forgiving me, maybe someday you can come back. '' ''Your Friend, Mr. Stampy Cat L for Lee looked around his new world, after finding an unlit portal, he stuck his card into the portal and it lit up into a light shade of blue with a sign on it. Lee's Lovely Home Lee Bear walked into the portal and knew that there was no going back. He had brought a stone axe, stone pickaxe, stone sword, a stone shovel, and a bit of food from Stampy's Lovely World. He spawned in a desert, but he saw the plains right over the horizon. He walked over and started chopping some trees down, and by dusk, he had made a small shelter. As he settled down to bed, it didn't feel like home. Sqaishey hadn't written back to Stampy, and he knew that it was probably because she was busy trying to expand her own world, but it still made him depressed. Stampy sat down on his bed with dark circles under his eyes, he hadn't slept in days since he had exiled his friends. He spent most of his days sitting on his bed and staring at Sqaishey's letter. Slowly, but surely, Mr. Stampy Cat, one of the happiest and funniest Minecraft characters in the world had fallen into depression. Not that far away, a dark shadow was watching him, and as Stampy's Lovely World stopped expanding with its leader in sadness was exactly the plan he had set. This plan was going too well.